Solangelo poem and the cruel love
by Lovdisa
Summary: I just did this at random when my heart ached like Nicos did. This poem represent my feelings during that time. I have now started writing poems about Reyna bu the suggestion of Ads S. WARNINGS! Chapter two and three is based on a anime and manga. The rest is PJO.
1. Chapter 1 First love

**First love**

The thought of you weeping

made my heart ache so bad

I didn't love you

I just thought we were similar

If you were happy

I probably would be happy to

I knew it was impossible

I knew it would never come true

That first loves never lasts

and sometimes

that's better too

If the pain and grief

is too much for you

travel to the shadow

of the person you love

until someone sit down

next to you

and take your hand

as you let all the sadness out

in a silent cry

You had gone through so much

So much pain

he caused you

still you hold on

to those feelings of yours

I know your pain

I know you grief

That's why I grief for you

since your pain is deeper than mine

As I wished for you to be happy

I wished for my own happiness too

Cause I felt what your happiness

was a part of mine too


	2. Chapter 2 Warnings!

**Warning! This is not a solangelo poem. This poem is based on a manga called Alice in hell. But because it isnt popular I couldnt upload it. But I was pretty proud over it so I decided to upload it here. Warning! Very, very dak. You dont need to read the manga before you read this. If you read it at all. This poem is rated ...T? Anyways if you liked my first poem then please read.**

 **/Lovdisa**

You are my precious doll

when I am with you I'm not alone

You don't have a soul

But you have blood running through your veins

and that's good enough

you aren't very smart

Worse than an idiot

but you are still there

alive

standing in the corpse

of the people

I loved before you

You are my only friend

who exists of flesh and blood

because when I say I'm going to play

with other people than you

I'm just going to air

to people with souls

but they miss bodys

to contain them

so I always thinks of your sad face

when I'm saying good bye

that face talks to me

says lets meet again

You are my doll

You are my partner who helps me survive

in this dust humans have created

we kills humans who are evil

we protect this city

there my father died

there I found you

my little killing doll

who just walk and talk

kills through your words

my words

You are nothing without me

You wouldn't survive a sec

But if you weren't there

exactly what would I be?


	3. Chapter 3 Warnings number two!

**Warnings! This is just like My little doll or the last poem I published. This is based on a anime which is very good but dont get any credit for it. Zankyou no Terror. This is a bit like a fan song I created. Later I changed it into a poem. Please see the anime before you read the poem because it may contain spoilers. If you dont care then I dont care either. If you decide to give it a chance then please procced. Rated T for the kinda dark theme. Im done now so please do whatever you want.**

 **/Lovdisa**

Zankyou no Terror

Death, Death,it's following me everywhere

like a shadow it's shifting forms

slowly it tear me apart

just make the call

explosions everywhere

explosions everywhere

just make the call

death is making you fall

I think I'm slowly going mad

at the same time I had never been so clear in my head

just make the call

and then go kaboom

 **12:s**

I have a goal in my mind

But the shadow of a girl

is tearing it all apart

something became less important

you have to choose between those you love

in the end it was impossible for you

to stay loyal

the bullet means destruction

it means the end for you

 **Lisa:s**

Then I met you I thought

something was strange

the strange thing made

my life shine again and became my happiness

but I destroyed so much for you still you

gave me the warmth I always longed my life is yours

to decide

what to do with it now

I was left alone without you

Death, Death,it's following me everywhere

like a shadow it's shifting forms

slowly it tear me apart

just make the call

explosions everywhere

explosions everywhere

just make the call

death is making you fall

I think I'm slowly going mad

at the same time I had never been so clear in my head

just make the call

and then go kaboom

 **5:s**

You have the strength

I always longed for

that made me live

you are mine you are mine to capture

let's play a little game together

like the one we did then we was young

I don't have much time left to go

in the end

the fire swallowed me

 **9:s**

The trauma that I have

the fire that day

I will not lie

its haunting me slowing me down on my way to

the goal the goal that we set to make the world

know about that happened in that settlement on the way

I am losing everything

the sickness that I have

is winning over me

Death, Death,it's following me everywhere

like a shadow it's shifting forms

slowly it tear me apart

just make the call

explosions everywhere

explosions everywhere

just make the call

death is making you fall

I think I'm slowly going mad

at the same time I had never been so clear in my head

just make the call

and then go kaboom

 **9,12,5 &Shibazaki & Lisa**

"Please remember us,

remember that we lived"

Those were the final words

for the number one sphinx

the world will remember the world will find out

the truth about sphinx and the truth about their life

the truth about the twentysix

kids who didn't exist

those two people

who stood them near

will come back every year

and remember

that happened here

Death, Death,it's following me everywhere

like a shadow it's shifting forms

slowly it tear me apart

just make the call

explosions everywhere

explosions everywhere

just make the call

death is making you fall

I think I'm slowly going mad

at the same time I had never been so clear in my head

just make the call

and then go kaboom


	4. Chapter 4 Written on the paper

**Think of it as a song. It get much easier then. Please guess which PJO ship sings. It's not that hard, I promise. It's a duett when it's (. Well then, please enjoy the show.**

 **/Lovdisa**

 ** _Written on the paper_**

We don't have much of a history written down yet

But that just means that we got the future left

Nothing is certain in this unstable world

That we built and made yesterday

could be destroyed and demolished today

But that I know now is that I

hold your hand and I couldn't care more

for anything else in this world

A bit of your black hair is twisted around my finger

It smell of dandelions even though you hate them

Your eyes tell me of your love for me

But I still want your lips to say those words that confirms it

 **I love you**

We don't have much of a history written down yet

But that just means that we got the future left

Nothing is certain in this unstable world

That we built and made yesterday

could be destroyed and demolished today

But that I know now is that I

hold your hand and I couldn't care more

for anything else in this world

You sound like a dying cat when you sing me to sleep

Your tan neck is always teasing me

Your concern tells me how much I mean for you

But for my father's sake move your lazy lips and say it too

 **I love you**

We don't have much of a history written down yet

But that just means that we got the future left

Nothing is certain in this unstable world

That we built and made yesterday

could be destroyed and demolished today

But that I know now is that I

hold your hand and I couldn't care more

for anything else in this world

I am the darkness and you are my sun

Only the gods knows how we ended up together now

(We were meant to be)

(A perfect match)

But your concern for others

(Your shyness overall)

Drew me in as a man is destined to fall

We had both made sacrifices, had sadness in our lives

But as the pages flip over a thousands times

You move on with all the new that you found

We don't have much of a history written down yet

But that just means that we got the future left

Nothing is certain in this unstable world

That we built and made yesterday

could be destroyed and demolished today

But that I know now is that I

hold your hand and I couldn't care more

for anything else in this world

 **You know, I love you**


	5. Chapter 5 Lines written by Solangelo

**S** adness in your smile that still remains no matter how much time passes by

 **O** bvious concern for **o** thers that you always deny

 **L** ives you saved and **l** ost, you feel the weight of a human life

 **A** dventures that is now your **a** nchor, but I hope that I can become one of them too.

 **N** ow feeling the weight of those **n** ews that hit me so hard many years ago

 **G** reek gods are never **g** entle but they can still care and feel lonely

 **E** ach nightmare I have don't make it **e** asier to move forward to a better future

 **L** earn that not everyone **l** abel you for who your father and siblings are

 **O** ffer that was optimistic and sincerely true, but you are just too stubborn to understand that

* * *

 **It was very short but it was also very hard to think up. I'm proud. Can you guess which lines Nico says and what Will says? Can you also think of some certain moments in the books that you think I connected with the lines?**

 **/Lovdisa**


	6. Chapter 6 Reyna part one

**Part one of the poems of Reyna**

I'm supposed to be perfect

I'm supposed to lead them all

It's a heavy burden to carry

But it's my responsibility

it's my job

I'm not the only perfect one

There is a another one

who is a lot like me

People rely on him

He never show his weakness

He can't because he supposed to lead them all

with me

He is a lot like me

I'm alone again

I can't show my weakness to the others

they will just worry more

I can just search for him

and worry

and try to harden my heart

for the news

that the boy I love

don't exist anymore

I can just have faith

in him and in our love

that our feelings for each other

is strong enough

to bring him back to me

I can just secure his position

so there is a place for him

at my side

in my heart

here at camp

to come back to

if he decides to show himself again

but there will always be a place for him here

even if the world says no

I can just do this much

I want to do more

But I need to lead them all

it's my job, my fate and call

no matter how much it hurts

* * *

Hi! I'm actually proud over this one. I have gotten writer's block the last month and have been busy in school too. That's why the other poems did not match the first one but thanks to Ads S:s review and ideas I gotten some ideas and will probably update fast. I will write about Reyna, Leo and Frank because Aphrodite and Cupid gave them all a hard time. Leo had the feeling of being left out, Frank of seeing the person you love maybe crushing on another person after admitting her love for him. Read the review if you wonder about Reyna because Ads S describe it so good there. She is on the same level or even higher than Nico. Please tell me that you think and if you have some ideas in the review. Thank you for bearing with me!

 **/Lovdisa**


End file.
